1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an assembly of nestable container modules that assemble to form a plant tower having a water flow management system that incorporates a plurality of water trays defining diffusers for delivering water to the various modules in the tower. The individual container modules are configured so as to be nestable for storage and/or shipping.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the art to have stackable planters that can also be nested in each other for storage or shipping. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,612,073, issued to Powell, et al on Sep. 2, 2003 discloses a molded plant growing container that is stacked in a vertical array. What is missing in the prior art is a nestable and stackable plant container module that includes an upper member defining a water reservoir for catching rain, or poured water, an inverted funnel, and a water tray having weep holes for managing the flow of water through the stacked plant tower.